Palace of the Lunar Moon
by SMigoto
Summary: The Inu-tachi must defeat Naraku. A new demoness is assisting the tachi and has her sites set on a certain taiyoukai. Inu/Kag pairing and Spa/Sess pairings as well.
1. Enter Lady Sparrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of said show, the lyrics used in some chapters are not my own either... however, I do own everyone else.

~:~

Slowly, deliberately, she opened the door. The room was dark and musty, abandoned for a few years now. With a flick of her wrist, orbs of lights filled the room with a white luminous glow. Gasping, the portrait of the Lady of the South caught her attention. Beautiful, that is what came to the mind of the woman as she gazed at her mother's portrait. Slowly, she made her way towards the large maple desk and sat down at the chair.

"My lady, what would you like for us to do with the study?" a maid cautiously asked. "Repair it, clean it, and make it look like mother's study again." She answered as she picked a scroll from the desktop.

'Lady Sparrow,  
You must be the new Lady of the South now if you are reading this letter. There is something I had ment to discuss with you before I passed into the next world. Your father and I had arranged for you when you were a child to marry the Lord of the West. As you know, Lord Sesshoumaru has taken that place after his father Lord Inutaisho passed away. If young Inuyasha is still with this world by the time you read this letter, befriend him. He will need all the companions and allies he can get, be warned that Lord Sesshoumaru does not like his younger half brother very much. Lord Sesshoumaru will no doubt contest this marriage alliance as well, for he is stubborn and wishes for no wife or someone to call his own. You must convince him otherwise, or your father will take his title and lands away and give them to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was not trained to rule the Western Lands, and so will destroy them if this happens. If you must, show Lord Sesshoumaru this letter. I must leave you for the next world my beloved daughter, I wish you luck in everything.  
May The Gods Smile Down On Your Future,  
Your Mother, Lady Ariana Migoto'

"Taka, make sure that you spread the rumor that there are shards in the Southern Lands, and make sure that the InuTachi get wind of it." She said as she placed the scroll on the desktop. "Yes, milady, right away." The maid Taka answered as she left the room at her Lady's bidding.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 Weeks Later

"Inuyasha! We NEED to take a BREAK!"

"Shaddup wench! We aren't stopping until we reach the Southern Lands! So quit bitchin'!"

"SIT!*thump*much better"

The girl walked past the crater in the ground and sat with a sigh on a fallen log. She pulled her humungous yellow backpack around to rummage for lunch for everyone and groaned as her aching back protested the motion. "We are only an hour from the Southern Lands, we can stand to take a break, besides, the palace of the lunar moon is a day away." She said as she fished ramen out of her bag.

"Feh, whatever wench, but we start back up as soon as your 'break' is finished..." Inuyasha grumbled as he emerged from the hanyou-body shaped hole.

No one noticed as a pair of molten gold eyes watched from the tree line. The being's aura and scent was masked so they would not notice her presence. Silently, she studied the little ragtag group while they ate then started off again towards her palace. 'I wonder if the hanyou would know who I am, or for that matter, if he would remember me from his younger years...' With a heavy mind, the youkai made her way after the group to ensure that they were safe upon their arrival to her palace where she would formally meet them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Day

The little ragtag group gasped as they looked upon the grand Palace of the Lunar Moon. The lands around the palace were so beautiful that it left one to wonder how anyone could stand in its presence without crying. There was a clearing before the palace gates big enough to hold a small army. The palace walls were white limestone that shown in sunlight with little green vines of ivy slowly making their way to the top of the walls. As the gates opened, the great thick wooden doors swung open with out a sound hinting at the care taken to keep the palace in very good condition.

A female youkai stepped from the shadows of the gate. Her silver hair reached past her knees and swayed in the cool breeze. Her kimono was a deep crimson with koi fish swimming a lazy path up and around to her right shoulder. The armor that she had donned for the day hugged her curves and breasts in a way that would make a lover's hands jealous. Her beauty rivaled the beauty of the palace, stunning the men, and surprisingly, the women as well. Her tail was draped over her shoulder in order for it to not drag on the ground behind her.

With some small amount of amusement, the woman gestured for the party to follow her as she turned and... glided through the gates. Looking at eachother, they followed her in awe as they gazed at the rest of the palace from the other side of the gates. As they made their way through the castle, they wondered what kind of youkai would keep so much beauty around them. The strange woman lead them through a maze as the group studied the portraits as they each passed by.

Finally, the woman stopped in front of a set of beautiful maple doors. There was a carving on the right door of a great Inu demon. She opened the door and gestured for the group to enter before her, closing the door as she followed behind them. She sat behind the great mohogany desk and rang the servant bell. "Please be seated." She replied in a quiet voice. A servant arrived with a tray of tea for all in the room. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou sat facing the woman in confusion, Kirara having jumped to perch on the desk and face the woman.

"I understand that you are the group in search of the shards of the shikon jewel. I am sure that you are already aware that there are only six shards left, two of which are in the Ookami Prince Kouga's legs, the rest you have only heard rumors about, ne?" The woman said as she sipped from her tea.

"Excuse me, forgive me for asking, but, who exactly are you?" Asked Kagome as she set her cup on the desk before her.

"No, please, excuse my manners. I am Migoto Sparrow, Lady of the Southern Lands, Taiyoukai of the Palace of the Lunar Moon. I apologize for the confusion as I am new to the position." Lady Sparrow replied with a kind smile.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, Sparrow Migoto is my own creation. Her family and the name of the palace are my own creations as well. There is an author RySenkari, who has used my character in his stories before with my permission. The Story will continue, I promise. Please review. The song below is what I was listening to when I wrote this chapter, it is Disturbia by Rihanna.

'What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rearCan't even get it started Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it Out my life out my head Don't want to think about it Feels like I'm going insane Yeah

It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort

Put on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall It's like they talkin' to me Disconnectin' phone calls The phone don't even ring I gotta get out Or figure this shit out It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you I feel like a monster

Put on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in Trying to maintain But I'm struggling If you can go, go, go I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Put on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia '


	2. Explanations and Four Shards!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of said show, the lyrics used in some chapters are not my own either... however, I do own everyone else.

Dogsfang: Thank you for reviewing. Sesshoumaru will never be happy at first. That's how his character is. I promise that he will be happy though…. In the end! Lol. This is my first fanfic that I am actually completing… lol, the other ones were all duds I'm afraid, but I promise to try to not disappoint you!

* * *

Last time

_"No, please, excuse my manners. I am Migoto Sparrow, Lady of the Southern Lands, Taiyoukai of the Palace of the Lunar Moon. I apologize for the confusion as I am new to the position." Lady Sparrow replied with a kind smile._

* * *

Now

"But, I thought that the Lady of the Southern Lands was mated to that guy from Egypt." Miroku stated, leaning forward in his chair.

"Oh! That's right! What happened to Lady Ariana? I thought that she was the Taiyoukai." Sango interjected as she set her tea cup on the desk next to Kagome's.

"Sadly, my mother passed on from an assassination attempt on her life. Following my mother's wishes, my father Rurik, Pharaoh and Taiyoukai of Egypt, passed the legacy to me. Skipping over my twin brother and older hanyou half-sister in the process. Of course, the title should have gone to Yuri instead of me, Mesheta not being my mother's daughter." Sparrow replied as she leaned back in her chair.

"Why was your half-sister not chosen if she was older?" Inuyasha questioned gruffly from his seat. "Was it because she is a half-breed?"

"No, no not at all. Mesheta was not born from my mother's own womb, though she loved her as her own, Mesheta just isn't interested in ruling. In Egypt, half-breeds are treated like anyone else. We don't discriminate at all. Unfortunately, some of the royalty still believe in slaves who are the humans, who inhabit their lands, father is trying to stop that too." She replied taking a sip of tea.

Reaching into her desk, Sparrow removed a silver bag from the depths of an engraved drawer. "I believe this is what you are looking for, is it not?" She asked, handing the bag to Kagome who took it carefully. Looking inside the surprisingly soft bag, she gasped in disbelief. Inside, there were four pure jewel shards nestled against each other peacefully. "How did y- why are they pure? Aren't they supposed to be tainted?" She asked in shock.

Smiling sadly, Sparrow lifted her hand that glowed a pure pink. "I may be a demon, but my mother was also a shapeshifter, we can be whatever we want. Her power was to copy and create powers from other people; she passed that gene to me. Unfortunately, my father, an Inu-youkai did not know this." She chuckled sardonically. "If you wish, you can remain here until my network locates any rumor of Naraku, currently, he is in deep hiding. I suggest you all rest and train for the upcoming battle."

"Why are you helping us Sparrow-sama? What is your reasoning?" Miroku asked, studying the woman before him. "Who have you lost to his evil?"

"I am helping because it is right, my reasons are my own, and you will find out soon enough." Sparrow replied stiffly before exiting the room. She glanced back at the door in annoyance and sent a maid to show them to their rooms. '_Why can't someone offer help without being questioned on her motives, how annoying_.' She thought as she stalked down the hall to the gardens.

* * *

Back in the Study

"Good job Miroku, now she's mad!" Shippou complained from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"I was curious, that's all, I did not think that she would react that way." Miroku replied from his chair.

"Come to think of it, the Southern Lands is almost a mystery to the taijiya village. We heard almost nothing about them except that they were fair and peaceful in the rulings of the lands and the treatment of its peoples." Sango interjected as she glanced at Miroku from the corner of her eye. "I do not think she will be one to deceive us, not like some have in the past."

Just then a pretty little thing of a maid stepped through the study doors and gestured for the tachi to follow her to their rooms. One by one, they all entered their own rooms in awe. Each one was decorated beautifully and fit the personalities of the members. The maid informed each that dinner would be soon and that they could freshen up in the hot springs connected to each room. Glancing up, Kagome gaped at the portrait hanging above her bed. The same woman from the one in the study smiled down at her with a shy sincerity. Kagome stepped closer to study the beautiful work of art before her. The similarities from the former Lady of the South with the current Lady of the South shocked her.

Lady Sparrow looked exactly like her mother. Sparrow-sama's eyes reflected the same light of amusement and sorrow in her deep amber eyes that her mother's held in their depths. Sparrow-sama's mother was stunning to say the least, but then, so was Sparrow-sama. Turning away, Kagome began freshening up for dinner before a knock on her door was heard.

"Come in." She called as she set her dirty clothes aside, now changed into non-dusty and dirty clothes. "Milady, I am to show you to the dining room so you will not get lost, then I am to give you a tour after you are finished so you will know where everything is." The little maid said from the doorway. "If you are ready, please follow me." Turning, the woman began leading the way to the dining hall.

"Upon entering the dining hall, Kagome was seated next to Inuyasha at the table. "Milady Sparrow regrets to inform you that she will not be joining you all for dinner, but she says to enjoy the feast in your honor." The maid announced shyly.

"May I inquire as to the reason for her absence?" Miroku asked as his hand twitched toward Sango on his right.

"She has gone to patrol the lands for any danger for the safety of her people. She will be back by nightfall I assure you." The maid replied before leaving the room quietly.

"She sounds like she cares for her people." Kagome mused aloud as she ate her meal.

"Keh! She acts kinda like that bastard Sesshoumaru! Always off patrolling his lands and shirking the responsibility of guests" Inuyasha mumbled around his food.

* * *

Gazing at the moon in the sky was one of Sparrow's favorite hobbies to do. Of course, the moon does not judge your actions harshly, or question your motives annoyingly. Growling to herself, she took off in the direction of her informants. She must find a weakness. She must discover the truth behind his mask. Why must he ignore his very duty and put his own lands in danger? Can't he see that if he does not agree to the terms that he will lose his lands? She did not want his power, she didn't even want his title, she had her own. He would come to see at the Lord's Council Meeting, that she was already set in her own right. He would soon understand that she was not like all the other demonesses who tried to coerce him into mating them.

* * *

Glaring at the missive in his one hand was not good enough. He wanted to destroy something. This was not happening. Her father could not take his lands away. He couldn't take the birthright of the West away from the Eldest son of Inu no Taisho. He would show her. He was not one to be tricked into a mating. He would plead his case, more like demand it, in front of the Lord's Council Meeting coming in the next moon. This upstart little cretin would learn that nobody forced Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands into something he did not wish to happen. This woman would learn her place in the world. And he would be the youkai to put her there. He smirked evilly as he turned to stare at the moon, the moon that did not judge or question.

~:~

A/N: Well… hoped you liked it! Sesshoumaru finally made a small appearance! Yay *gushes* I'm so sorry for the shortness of the chapter, it just happened that way… *scratches head* oh well….

Please read and review! Again with the cliffy… *laughs evilly* muahahahahahaha! The faster you review, the faster another chapter is put up.

*bows* Ja ne


	3. Lord’s Council Meeting and Memories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of said show, the lyrics used in some chapters are not my own either... however, I do own everyone else.

* * *

Last time

Glaring at the missive in his one hand was not good enough. He wanted to destroy something. This was not happening. Her father could not take his lands away. He couldn't take the birthright of the West away from the Eldest son of Inu no Taisho. He would show her. He was not one to be tricked into a mating. He would plead his case, more like demand it, in front of the Lord's Council Meeting coming in the next moon. This upstart little cretin would learn that nobody forced Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands into something he did not wish to happen. This woman would learn her place in the world. And he would be the youkai to put her there. He smirked evilly as he turned to stare at the moon, the moon that did not judge or question.

* * *

Now

The month following the arrival of the Inu-tachi was riddled with annoyance and tension. She could tell that the hanyou did not trust her one bit. She figured it was because of the way he was treated by youkai in the past. She didn't blame him at all, but by no means would she nurse his wounded pride and ego the young humans seemed to have no idea existed within the young man. She had made sure that they knew she would be gone for half a moon and that they were able to enjoy her palace as long as they did not destroy it in the process. She would NOT enjoy that one little bit. But alas, it was time for her appearance within the Council Chambers. Squaring her shoulders and raising her chin, Sparrow entered the chambers to express the need for Lord Sesshoumaru to cooperate or lose his lands unfairly.

"Lady Sparrow, so nice to finally meet you. We are all so very sorry about your mother. What can we help you with my dear?" inquired an old demon lord on the council head.

"Of course, Councilman Takahishimi. As you know, my mother passed not to long ago by assassination. What you probably are unaware of is the will my father has had commissioned when I was a young pup. He stated specifically that I was to marry the Western Taiyoukai, Lord Sesshoumaru lest he lose his lands to his younger half-brother Inuyasha. His father agreed to the allegiance whole-heartedly with my father. Although I believe it unfair and unjust, I must honor my father's wishes. His commission stated that if Lord Sesshoumaru-sama refused the allegiance then all of his lands and title would go to Inuyasha. As you are all well aware, Lord Sesshoumaru has no desire to take a mate anytime in the future. The situation must be remedied, we must convince him that he can not be the stubborn man that he has become, he can not deny the fact that the situation is very real. Onegai, please, I am begging you, assist me in this cause." She stated as she made contact with the eyes of every councilman in the chamber.

'I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.'

Sesshoumaru growled from his seat in the council room. He would not be made a fool of by this woman. He stood as she took her seat across the table from him. Glancing at every councilmember's face in turn, he considered his words. He must make them understand. They must realize the situation the onna put him in. Finally, he glared at the creature responsible for this entire meeting before beginning his counter-speech to all seated in the chambers.

'You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...'

"This… Woman can not possibly think that this Sesshoumaru would be affected by what her father dictates in another country. I will not be subjected to the perverse musings of two old men in a desperate attempt to secure further claims on any lands in this country. The will of the old will not bind this Sesshoumaru into a contract that is undesirable. Therefore, Inuyasha will not claim the lands and title as his own. It is not his birthright. Do not believe the filth pouring from this creature's mouth. I am sure she is only after what can be claimed by this abomination of a mating. It will not happen!" With the ending to his brief argument, the Lord sat in his chair once again to glare at the vexing onna he had known his entire life.

'That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!'

The councilmen deliberated amongst themselves as they pondered the animosity Lord Sesshoumaru directed toward Lady Sparrow. It was unheard of! Eventually, they came to a decision. Standing, Lord Takahishimi pondered the two Taiyoukais curiously. " Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Sparrow, it is our decision that you will honor the will of both your fathers. You WILL NOT breach the agreement achieved by both men. If you do not comply, your lands will be taken from you with force if need be Lord Sesshoumaru. Arigatou, this meeting is dismissed!"

'I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,'

Leaving the chambers, they made their way to the courtyard before the old castle. "Sesshoumaru! Look, I'm sorry ok! You know how my father was back then! You know he would never have allowed me to visit you unless you mated me! This is just his way of righting perceived wrongs! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU DAMNIT!" She yelled as she chased the handsome demon across the beautiful clearing.

'Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...'

Turning menacingly, he hissed at the woman before him. "We will mate, but you will stay out of my way. You have betrayed me. You deserve no better than to be killed. You are lucky the council members favor your father's decision so greatly. After all this time, I thought you were different, I thought you were better then all the others. We will mate by the end of the moon." With that said, the Lord of the West returned to his lands in a slight rage.

'It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!'

Stunned, Sparrow returned to her lands in the South. She hadn't realized that he felt betrayed. It was not her intention to betray the one man she had loved so desperately as a younger woman. She wondered about the implications of the sheer magnitude of his feelings he had shown in that courtyard. She remembered when he was a carefree soul, the man she was to mate as a pup.

'It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.'

'_No, he couldn't possibly… he couldn't have felt the same way… could he?_' She was lost deep in thought as she entered her own courtyard in the South. '_Why didn't he tell me that he felt betrayed? Was it due to his damnedable pride? Or was he too hurt? Grrrr… this is sooo annoying! I still cannot figure him out!'_ She grumbled to herself as she made her way to the enclosed bath house in her private wing of the palace. Sighing, she undressed and entered the soothing waters to wash away the grime from her travel back home. Slowly, she fell asleep in the hot spring, falling back into memories of her past with the man she loved with all her heart.

'It's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground.'

* * *

_The Past_

A young Inu demoness gazed at the young man before her. Shyly, she bowed to him causing him to sniff in slight disdain. "You are not supposed to bow to me wench, you are the same class as This Sesshoumaru." The young youkai replied disdainfully.

"I am well aware of that Sesshoumaru-sama, but I do not care!" The young onna replied cheerfully. Turning, she glanced over her shoulder back at him. "Would you care to join me? I am going for a very long walk around your borders to stretch my legs and I wish for your company." She stated as she took a step toward the gates. Silently, the heirs to the West and South exited the confines of the Western Castle. Through their journey, they conversed on the differences of both lands and the ruling involved in both areas. Slowly, the young youkai began to like each other more than was required of them. As the weeks passed, the two found themselves thinking of ways to trick the other for amusement. Growing closer, the innocent pranks did not irk the two in the least.

Finally heading back to the Western Castle, the two stopped at a beautiful waterfall to laze around one last time before their arrival. Keeping her haori on, Sparrow swam to the middle of the lake and turned in time to see her companion divest himself of his clothing. Blushing, she could not help but think the man was perfect. His hair reaching his waist in is young form swished as he pulled his haori over his head. He untied his hakama causing her to blush a deeper shade of red, still watching him secretly. His hakama slid to the damp shore leaving him completely naked, glancing up, he caught her staring at him with a blush staining her beautiful cheeks. He swam out to her, causing her to blush even harder. She attempted to swim out of his reach, really she did, but he was too fast for the blushing onna. He pulled her up against his chest and dug his nose into her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She smelled like black raspberries and vanilla.

He kissed her neck as they floated in the water. She shivered when he touched a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. "Sess... we shouldn't... be doing… this… mmmmm… don't stop… I mean, stop!" She panted as she tried to swim away from the man. He pulled her tighter against him, nibbling on her ear. Suddenly, she disappeared only to reappear on the shore in a puff of smoke fully clothed. "I think we should head back to the castle now." She said as she turned and left the clearing. A few seconds later, Sesshoumaru joined her in confusion.

Arriving at the castle immersed in their own thoughts did not go unnoticed by the two Lords. Quickly, the two men discussed the advantages of joining their lands. Upon coming to an agreement, the two old men set out to get the two stubborn pups together before the Pharaoh's departure at the end of the fortnight. Sadly, every tactic they used seemed to go awry at every turn. Finally, Sparrow threw a young woman in Sesshoumaru's private path toward her heart and body. She could not let him know that she loved him. She thought he cared nothing for her but for her body. When the fortnight was up and she had run out of women to throw at him, she fled to her father's palace in Egypt. She could not let her heart be betrayed by him. She could not let her heart go to the fish shriveled up and empty. She had to escape him. She couldn't stand him hating her. She couldn't.

* * *

_Present_

Upon remembering the last time they were in each other's presence, she couldn't help but feel the same fear that she would drown in him with out love. Raising a delicate claw to her cheek, gasped as she looked down at her finger. Her tears had been a long time in the coming. She had managed to hold them back since the Council meeting, but it looked like she didn't have the same luck anymore. Her heart stung when she remembered his harsh words earlier that day. How was she to know that he felt that way? How was she to guess that he felt betrayed? She hadn't meant to hurt him, she thought he just wanted to use her. '_I fucked up didn't I Okaasan?_' she thought as she exited the hot spring to start packing her things and inform the Inu-tachi of the information she had gleaned on the where abouts of Naraku. Besides, she owed her sister Raven for her help, even though she put herself in danger every day. She vowed to free her sister from his evil clutches as she made her way to the dining hall for supper.

* * *

A/N: Gasp a cliffhanger! Now, this is a slightly longer chapter than the other two… I figure as I go along, I can make them longer with each chapter! Now, isn't this chapter slightly enlightening and frustrating all at the same time? Lol. The song was Apologize by OneRepublic. I just happened to be listening to it and it fit the theme for the chapter that I wanted. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are the fuel for soul!


End file.
